Promesa
by Chikori Kansaki
Summary: El destino puede ser muy cruel pero mientras haya una pequeña luz, la desesperación se puede olvidar. Drabble 5927


**Notas del fanfic:**

Hello!

Pues bien tenía antojo de un día escribir 5927, ayudo mucho el escuchar unas canciones de piano del videojuego silent hill, ademas ahora en el trabajo llegaron con una historia de una pelea de mafias por lo que surgio esta idea.

* * *

Y mis manos no dejarán de tocar esta melodía para ti, aunque mi cuerpo este débil y las yemas de mis dedos sangren; seguiré tocando para evitar perder…

Te conocí hace 10 años, estábamos en la secundaria Namimori, yo era un alumno problemático y tú un chico torpe; pero aun así cuando nos conocimos algo bello nació. Jamás podré olvidar nuestro encuentro.

Mi amado décimo (porque siempre decía que de la escala del 1 al 10 tú eras un 10); me descubriste en el salón de música tocando una nueva canción en el piano, tus hermosos ojos tan naranjos como el atardecer miraron con curiosidad mis manos inquietas recorriendo las blancas teclas, tu tierna curiosidad me impidió que te echará de mi practica, además solo me mirabas silenciosamente, cerrando tus ojos y dejando que el viento se metía dentro del ventanal moviera tus castaños y rebeldes cabellos. Para mí, verte así fue la imagen más hermosa que haya visto.

La rutina de vernos después de clase fue un agradable vicio, más que la del cigarrillo en la noche, a veces te quedabas dormido sentado en la silla y con la cabeza respaldada en el piano; cuando hacía frío y eso pasaba dejaba mi chaqueta en ti para que no te congelarás.

Cada día iba enamorándome más de ti, hasta que un día te hice la pregunte definitiva y tu dijiste "sí". ¡No sabes cuánto me hiciste feliz!

El tiempo pasó tan rápido; que en cuanto salimos de la escuela rentamos un pequeño departamento, las idas al supermercado por la despensa, las caminatas que hacíamos tomados de la mano, las noches de lluvia en que nos esforzábamos por que el aguacero no inundará nuestro hogar y esas veces en el invierno en que compartíamos el mismo cobertor para estar más cálidos; cada uno de esos recuerdos está grabado muy profundamente en mi corazón.

Solo hubo una vez que un evento opaco todos los demás y fue cuando nuestros dedos anulares compartieron anillos de plata gemelos; poco después nuestras manos se sostenían para soportar la fuerza de nuestros corazones querer escapar por la exaltación de sentirnos tan unidos, incluso se perdían los cabellos blancos platinos dentro de los cobrizos.

¿Por qué no puede ser todo felicidad?

El destino es cruel.

Pasó un día en que hubo una pelea de mafiosos en la calle y no pudimos de huir intactos de ahí, una bala perdida había atravesado tu bello rostro.

Saliste vivo de ahí, agradecí a Dios en ese momento, pero habías perdido algo valioso: tu memoria.

Me esforcé en trabajar más duro, vendí mis canciones para hacer más dinero, por más que los médicos dijeran que no había salvación yo me esforcé por recobrarte de nuevo.

Pero parecía una relación tan contraria, pues cuanto más capital ganabas más recuerdos perdías.

Los siguientes años fueron una tortura, a veces escapas de la casa sin que los sirvientes se dieran cuenta y tardábamos días en encontrarte. Muchos se aprovecharon de tu condición para hacerte cosas viles y tú no las recordabas después de diez minutos.

Cada día perdía más mi cordura.

Casi llegue a la locura cuando un día te encontré con otro, entré y cuando ambos me vieron no se detuvieron; él respondió "quién es" y tú solamente respondiste "no lo conozco"

¿En qué momento los días en que siempre reía fueron suplantados por tardes de lágrimas?

No lo sé, quizás estaba también perdiendo mi memoria, pues no me di cuenta de que una pistola estaba suplantando tu lugar.

Mis dedos expresaban el dolor que se acumulaba por la desesperación, diez años, cinco de felicidad, cinco de infelicidad; hoy era nuestro aniversario de bodas y yo era el único que lo recordaba.

La desesperación es tan fuerte, que mis manos temblorosas ya se encontraban tomando el arma recargada y apuntándola a mi enloquecida cabeza. Pero no paso nada, pues tu mano me detenía.

Me miraste con tus enormes e inocentes ojos, con esa expresión de ternura que no había visto hace siglos; alejaste el arma de mis manos y me abrazaste.

Me pediste que no me detuviera en tocar nuestra canción y soltaste con lentitud un "perdóname por hacerte llorar"

Te apreté muy fuerte contra mi cuerpo, está bien mí querido Tsuna, estas lágrimas son de felicidad.

Al día siguiente olvidaste las palabras que me dijiste, pero está bien, con esto basta para salvarme de la desesperación.

Y mis manos no dejarán de tocar esta melodía para ti, aunque mi cuerpo este débil y las yemas de mis dedos sangren; seguiré tocando para evitar perder esta promesa de jurarte mi devoción a través de nuestra canción de amor.


End file.
